A Whole New Edd
by kellihillaire
Summary: Is peach creek high ready forthe whole new Edd?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy. Only my own plot. This is my first fan fiction. please be nice. PLEASE REVIEW.

As i looked in the mirror telling myself it's a whole new year which meant a new start for me at Peach Creek High. I wasn't sure it was true but i kept telling myself.

With the help of Marie i came out of the closet but more importantly i became comfortable with that truth of who i was.

You may know me as Double D or Edd…. or one of the Ed's of the cul-de-sac. But this year i was my own person… again something i kept telling myself.

I hadn't seen much of Ed or Eddy over the summer. Eddy's brother had been back in town so he was being followed by his brother like a puppy as usual… and Ed… well Ed was just off in his own little world. Which wasn't a bad thing .. as long as he kept Sarah happy.

Thinking of the guys made me worry my lip a bit between my teeth. Once i caught myself i took a deep breath and started what had become my daily routine of ablutions. Upon exiting the bathroom i gave the attire i had laid out on my bed a scrutinizing look before readying myself for the day.

To say i was nervous to have the real me walk out the front door of my house and to school was saying the very least. I wasn't sure how people would react and i wasn't sure how i wanted them to.

I checked myself over in the foyer looking glass once more before steeling myself with a deep breath. "Here goes."

….

Kevin had been gone all summer so he wasn't sure what the dingle dorks had been up to… and he didn't much care, for the most part.

With his hat pulled low he was checking over his bike making sure he didn't have to ditch it at home and ride the bus or something on the first day of school. Since his old man hadn't been home all summer he had been shipped off to a camp to keep him occupied and "out of trouble".  
'Pfft… as if some camp would help me by now.'

Kevin sighed and moved his bike slowly out of the garage before closing and securing the door. He did a cursory glance around before straddling his ride and barreling off to school.

…

'Maybe i should have worn my hat' Edd mused as he made his way up to the school, one hand sliding up to touch his hair self consciously. His eyes scanned the multitude of students looking for a familiar face before seeing Marie smiling at him proudly.

"You finally did it Edd. How do you feel? You look amazing by the way." Marie gushed as we got closer to the school and fell into step. Hearing her compliment made me blush. "Thanks Marie… you don't think it's too much for the first day of school?" I gestured at myself and nervously tugged and twirled a tendril of hair as i had become accustomed to doing without my hat on.

"You look knock out awesome. Come on we don't wanna be late" she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the auditorium for the beginning of term assembly.

…..

Kevin parked and as he walked to the school doors he saw the Blue haired Kanker sister dragging an attractive willowy figure in high heels after her. Kevin shook his head knowing that anyone associated with the Kankers are usually a bit odd… or stuck. With that thought he wondered if that Brunette..(Ravenette?) with Marie was just stuck.

He trudged into the school and followed the crowd.

…

"Marie you're going to hyperextend my arm if you continue at this pace" i gasped as my balance was off kilter due to her insistent tugging. "I haven't discovered how to run in heels yet you know that… at least they aren't a more slender heel" even to myself i was whining but i was self conscious and worried about being awkward.

"Well you want to have a seat this year don't you? You remember how much the principal drones on and on at these things." Marie chided as she triumphantly finds two seats relatively close to the door.

…

Kevin files in and gets stuck standing due to the influx of the student body's numbers this year. He caught sight of Marie Kanker again and saw her head close to the dark haired figure next to her. He couldn't make out any features from where he stood but he saw the gorgeous black hair in soft curls (they looked natural but with girls you could never tell) and the narrow shoulders and thin build. It nagged at him why he should care but the person fascinated him… which was rare anymore. Throughout the rest of the assembly he watched Marie and the mystery person whisper to each other. When the speeches were finished he was pushed out of the doors quickly by the mob of bodies that flowed out into the school's hallways heading to all the regular home room classes.

Edd stood when the way was cleared and readjusted his top and his skinny jeans so that he wasn't wrinkled. He made his way to his home room class and slipped into a desk hoping to go relatively unnoticed till the attendance was read. Honestly the light tunic top (if a bit on the gothic/grunge style with its "shredded" sides and it's scooped neckline) was comfortable and felt better than any button down and sweater vest combination he had ever worn. The skinny jeans had taken some getting used to but to be fair not ironing his clothes did take time out of his routine… they were slightly faded black and gray with black rhinestones on the pockets to draw attention to his derriere (he was appalled when he saw this but was assured by Marie that it was perfectly fine and very attractive). He wore high heeled boots to finish out the ensemble. There was a ball of nervous energy in the pit of his stomach as he reminded himself not to look around and draw any unwanted attention. Since no one actually knew how long his hair was when he had worn his hat he wasn't surprised when no one recognized him. Maybe this year would work… maybe just maybe this him, the REAL, him could finally be free.

…..

Kevin took his usual seat in any class he had at the back of the room and his attention was instantly drawn to the willowy figure as they slipped into a desk near the front. Who was it? Why did they have his attention? And why for god sake did they have to be so hot?

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his thoughts were less than platonic towards the person he hadn't even seen the face of or spoken to. He just answered when his name was called and tried to drown out the rest of the class and gather his thoughts… but when he heard a name called and that willowy figure spoke up and answered "present" his eyes widened and he felt as if he'd been hit by lightning. Double Dweeb? Seriously? He'd been perving all morning over one of the dingle dorks? Wait… what was he doing dressed like that? Where were the slacks and the sweaters… and where for the love of god was his hat?!

He scribbled a quick note and shot out the door as soon as the bell rang. He had listened to the locker assignments and slipped the note into the correct one before running to his next class.

…..

Edd walked to his locker to deposit his home room book and found a note inside with his name scrawled unceremoniously across the front. Looking to either side of himself he set his book aside and opened the note:

DD.

Dude… where have you been hiding yourself? Your hair? WHERE IS YOUR HAT?

Man i can't keep my eyes off of you… what changed? How? When? WHY? …. I liked the dork you were and i'd like to get to know the person you are… but i don't know if you'd give me the time of day if i asked…

The note wasn't signed and that confused Edd even more than the contents. Who could it be?

….

Each period till lunch Kevin was a wreck his palms were sweaty and he didn't know what was going on in his brain. It wasn't the fact of the attraction or even to whom it was directed (to whom?... what the hell he even was starting to think like HE talked now). Kevin knew he liked Double D long ago… that's why when he would pulverize the Ed's he was softer on him.

That gapped tooth smile and that tittering laugh of his as well as his small high pitched voice as he directed the lumpy headed one to do the grunt work.

All this thinking of him made him grimace and shift in his seat but not out of disgust or anger but out of pure lust. He would try every trick known to date that could stop this need.. All to no avail. Luckily his sweatshirt was long and his pants baggy.

….

Edd was doing alright in his classes so far today. He had a few questioning looks as he would speak up at attendance but nothing untoward really. It actually made him chuckle a bit since he knew it was quite a change from his usual demeanor and attire. All in all a good first half of the day. 'Now onto lunch' he mused as he placed his latest book in his locker to join the others. His eyes searched for Marie as he walked into the cafeteria hoping he could share with her the events so far… but he wasn't sure if he should tell her about the note.

…

Kevin saw him walk into the cafeteria and wondered if he had anyone to sit with… oh right that kanker sister. He chewed his lip as he debated whisking him away to somewhere else to talk…

But just then he saw one of the guys from the football team zeroing in on the dork and he knew then that he had to move.

…..

Edd walked across the room and just before he could react he was grabbed by a jock. "Geez Dork what you some sort of fag or something? Dressing like a girl?" Even though it was only 11:30 this brute smelled of alcohol. He was laughing as his grip tightened on Edd's arm.

"And my orientation would concern you how? Wanna be my boyfriend or something?" Edd quipped back at the jock without thinking. That got a round of laughter from the rest of the team as the jocks face twisted in disgust and a bit of fear. "You are sick" he spat before shoving Edd away from him. His other hand pulling back in a fist.

Edd winced waiting for the blow to land but it never did. He opened his eyes to see none other than Kevin standing in the way of the bully and himself. "Leave the Dweeb alone" Kevin hissed at his teammate. Just then Ed and Eddy walked in and rushed over wondering what was going on.

Kevin whirled on them and sneered "can't you even keep him safe?" before he wrapped an arm around Edd and walked him out of the cafeteria.

….

Kevin heard the whispers and the jeers and the other dweebs stammer and question him as he steered Double D out the door. He was firm but careful not to hold tight as he made his way to the boys room with his companion. "Are you alright?" Kevin inquired. "Marty didn't hurt you did he?" as he asked he reached for Edd's arm and found bruises already forming. He frowned and his brilliant green eyes sparkled dangerously.

"N-no Kevin i'm fine really, it's nothing as bad as i'm used to and a lot less than i was expecting for today" Edd babbled as he tried to cover the bruises with his shirt sleeve which only succeeded in uncovering his shoulder.

"He had no right or reason to touch you like that you should report him … or i'll beat him to a pulp" Kevin growled. The look of pure terror that washed over Edd's face was the only thing that gave him pause. "You really don't think this was much of anything to get upset over do you?" he asked still seething inside.

"N-no i don't… i've had worse." _from you_. Edd stammered and thought all at once. He rubbed his hand over the bruises left by the ham handed jock and bit his lip forgetting about his lipstick. "Why did you save me? Why bother helping me after all this time and all of the history?" Edd asked his voice shaking as his eyes glistened and pierced right to Kevin's heart.

Kevin blushed softly taking his hat off to shove his fingers through his hair. "I couldn't stand to see you be hurt. Not for being yourself. Not for finally doin-Being something you want to be. That's a strong thing to do and you don't deserve any flack for it from anyone." Kevin hid his face as he confessed his thoughts. "I won't let anyone mess with you Dweeb… not for anything." he turned and walked a few feet. "Think you can stay out of trouble till the end of the day? I'll take you home. Be by my bike at 3:00" before Edd had a chance to answer Kevin was gone around the corner.

…

Edd barely had time to process what had just happened before Ed and Eddy burst into the hallway from the Cafeteria.

"Hey Double D what just happened? And what the hell is with your clothes? IS THAT MAKE-UP?" the shorter one rapidly fired questions at him as they approached.

"You look different Doubble-d" Ed spoke before squishing Edd into one of his smelly and rib bruising hugs. "I like it though… but where is your hat?" he asked as Edd pulled back smiling sheepishly.

"I gave it up. Seems i was just using it to hide."

"You still haven't answered any of my questions Dude" Eddy quipped. "Come on man what is with the get up and all the hubbub in the cafeteria?"

"Oh well Marty took a liking to how i look ,or offense,… i'm not too sure but he approached me with aggression and just before you came along Kevin rescued me" Edd replied still not sure how to explain his attire and his use of beauty products.

"Then what's with the clothes and the make up dude?" Eddy asked persistently.

" because this is ME!" Edd said back looking a bit aggravated. "This is the real me. I feel real and right and i don't have any regrets with the change." the words flowed from his lips as he waved his hands to emphasize his meaning. "Do you see anything wrong with it or have a problem too?" he got close to Eddy and leaned down into his face only inches away breathing hard.

"Only that you have faded lipstick and it's on your teeth. Besides that you look awesome." Eddy replied with his usual goofy smile and snide attitude. "But what was with shovel chin blaming us for you getting attacked? It's not like we knew where you were or what you looked like today."

Edd sighed with relief at their acceptance. "I don't know. When i inquired the same all i got in reply was that he didn't want me to be attacked for being myself or something to that effect."

"Maybe you could help Sarah with her makeup Double D… She looks like she put it on with a chicken's foot" Ed piped in happily before squeezing his friends once again in a hug.

….

The rest of the day went by without any more problems and when 3 rolled around Kevin was headed to his bike. The willowy figure with raven hair was waiting for him looking nervous.

"Um Kevin i could just ride the bus. Motorcycle rides are notoriously dangerous. And i've never ridden before."

Kevin held up a hand. "Hush up and get on the bike Dork…. I can't keep you safe if i'm not with you and i don't have a car so this will have to do" he patted his bike softly before holding out his helmet for Edd.

"Just hold my waist and lean with me."

Edd gingerly took the helmet and fastened it to his head still apprehensive to join Kevin astride the death trap on two wheels.  
Kevin reached out a hand to help the nerd and said "Don't you trust me?"

Edd didn't reply but took the aid offered only to firmly encase the athlete's torso with his arms.

As the engine roared to life he felt his body tremble more than the bike itself.

Kevin patted Edd's hands and said "it'll be alright we'll be home in no time"

The wind buffeted them as they zoomed along. Edd squeezing tight to Kevin, squealing at every turn. Kevin had been right though not long after leaving the school parking lot they were indeed back in their own cul-de-sac. Kevin pulled into his own driveway before turning off the engine and putting down the kickstand. "Double D, you can let go we are safe and sound." Kevin smiled a bit to himself at having to reassure the thin wisp of a man tightly wrapped around him.

Edd slowly loosened his hold and unmounted the bike still trembling a bit but no worse for wear.

"I'd like to thank you Kevin for the aid you provided me today in the cafeteria as well as the ride home. If ever you have need of scholarly assistance, do not hesitate to ask. I shall be more than willing to help." he was a bit breathless and still wearing the helmet. Kevin couldn't help but think to himself that the nerd looked adorable all flustered and the helmet was cute even though it clashed with the outfit of the boy. "I'll keep that in mind." Kevin replied and even to his ears it sounded a bit more intimate than he had intended. He rubbed the back of his neck and smirked. "You going to keep the helmet? I mean i do have a spare." he chuckled as Double D gasped and unfastened the helmet quickly.

"Here is your safety gear back kind sir." Edd held out the helmet with a look of chagrin. "You did indeed get me returned to our neighborhood safe and relatively sound. But i do believe i should be going home." Kevin took the helmet and his fingertips brushed Edd's. "I leave at 7:30 so be ready and i'll bring you to school."

"Oh that won't be necessary Kevin i can take the public transportation provided by the school… or i'll just walk" Edd replied emphatically.

Kevin scowled. "I already told you how can i keep you safe if you don't let me? I'll bring you to school." he said firmly.

Edd relented and gave him a smile. "Alright Kevin. I'll be ready." as he made his way across the street to his own dwelling his heart raced. Kevin Barr was being nice… well as nice as he could be given his temperament. Edd nearly giggled at the idea. Kevin was trying to be his friend.

…..

That night Kevin's dreams were invaded by the scent of honey and milk and a soft sweet musky smell that he couldn't place. Glimpses of a gapped tooth smile and raven hair.

He awoke covered in sweat his body aflame with desire. His shorts were soiled with the evidence of his body's lust. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't think of guys like that, did he? Or was it just the one? Just the thought of that voice talking so smart and polite made him blush. The idea of them cuddled up together doing homework warmed his chest. The thought of a kiss made his lips burn. He looked at his clock and groaned.. He still had hours til his alarm. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep he hopped into a shower. The cold spray pelting him, washing away the heat of his dreams.

….

Knowing now that Kevin noticed him and liked his new visage made him nervous. Edd wracked his brain wondering what he should wear. He tore through his closet searching for the right apparel. Remembering what Eddy said yesterday he made sure to bring his lipcolor with him today. Today's look was similar to yesterday's only the color of the shirt was different really. Well that and the design of the rhinestones on his pockets. Marie had made him model each outfit and combination he owned during the summer till they discovered what was best. It had been an excruciating experience at the time but now he was well and truly thankful. Using an expert hand he applied subtle color to his eyelids as well as liner and mascara. His lip color was an amazing color that drew attention to his full lips. Most days he could do without foundation or bronzer or blush. Marie always lamented about how lovely his porcelain skin was and how lucky he was that he didn't need help with cover up. When he first started to dress this way his hair was still under cover of his beanie. After wrestling with the Kanker sisters and having his hair free flowing he had been sworn off of the use of his hat. At first it was pure torture but as time went on he grew to enjoy the freedom. His hair curled and was rarely messy as it had been inside the hat. The silky tresses bounced and moved smoothly. He had refused to get bangs no matter how much Marie begged. He knew his face shape and knew the bangs would give him the appearance of hiding under them. Having awoke at 4:30 he had ample time to prepare for his day and it made him agonize over every detail. Once 7:30 rolled around and he exited his home to head to school with Kevin it was all worth it seeing the other boy go wide eyed. He had to admit even if only to himself that it felt good to see the look of approval at how he looked.

…

Kevin's eyes nearly popped out of his head seeing the lithe figure slink toward him in those high heeled boots and figure hugging jeans. He could see the bruises on the arm peaking from the sleeve of the top. He was cottonmouth seeing those colored lips smile in greeting. Not knowing what to say he just held out his spare helmet and started the bike up. Once again those thin arms encircled his body and they were off down the road. He caught a whiff of the scents that ensnared his dreams causing his body to react. He only hoped the slender hands across his chest and stomach didn't fall and brush up against the evidence of his desire. What was going on with him? He couldn't wrap his head around it. He never had this reaction before. Not even to Nazz when they dated. No one had ever gotten under his skin or into his brain like this scrawny nerd did.

…..

Edd clung to Kevin as the bike rumbled and streaked down the road. His hands plastered to the chiseled chest and stomach in front of him. His fingers pressed into the muscles feeling them move as the man they belonged to maneuvered the monstrous machine they sat astride. His mind awhirl with wonder at the feeling of such power and masculinity. Before he could catch himself he was thinking of those muscles working to touch him and maneuver his body instead. The sheer audacity of his thoughts made him blush. As if it were possible. The gentleman used to bully him for goodness sake. How would that translate or lead to attraction let alone physical intimacy? The ideas ran through his brain like it were the Cern Super collider. Could Kevin like him? He knew it was hopeless to dream such things and each thought provoked questions and desires he hadn't been aware of. His skinny jeans true to their name were quite snug and he knew the pressure added by his mind's spiralling out of control would make it unbearable. He scooted back slightly lesst his body betray him to the figure ahead of him.

….

Both boys being lost in their thoughts as they pulled in didn't notice the looks or stares. The rumble of the bikes engine covered the whispers. Not everyone had seen Edd the day before so some thought Kevin had a new hot girlfriend. Unbeknownst to either of them they were being paired up in the eyes of everyone watching. Kevin was finally finding himself calmed as he pulled into a parking spot. He felt almost mournful at the need to make the dweeb let go so they could go inside. He patted Edd's hands to signify it was time. Edd pulled back and he too had calmed himself enough to move. He handed over the helmet and shook out his hair before smiling thanking Kevin politely and starting toward the building. Kevin panicked at the thought of the other boy leaving him behind even just to go to class by himself. He grabbed his hand. "I'm supposed to stay close remember?" he said before dropping Edd's hand and falling into step.

Edd blushed and nodded. "You are really taking this seriously aren't you? It's alright you know. I'm sure i can find sanctuary with others."

"Like who the dingle dorks you used to run with always scheming and running into disaster? No i'll keep you safe just like i promised yesterday." Kevin shot back.

….

Nazz and Marie had witnessed the whole exchange and seen them the day before at lunch. "They don't even know how to go about it do they?" Nazz asked Marie with a sad smile. "They don't even know what IT is." Marie answered. Nazz was sure they were meant to be. It was instantaneous and there was a spark between them she had never felt when they had tried to date way back when. Maybe if she could help. "Hmmm… Marie do you think we should help them? I mean i know they will get there eventually but wouldn't it be easier to help them now so they don't miss their chance?" Marie contemplated what Nazz was saying and knew she was right. Both boys were stubborn and wouldn't speak up or let on what they were feeling. And both were too blind to see it on each other's faces. "You're right Nazz. but how?" the girls put their heads together and walked towards their class.

…..

Edds phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened up the screen and saw at text that simply said:

 _He's a sucker for poetry._

He looked around and searched the class for any faces that might give away the sender.

 _He who?_

He replied quickly.

 _Your knight on a revving engine._

Was his only received response. He blushed and put his phone away.

He sat there thinking to himself the rest of the day wondering what the texts were leading to. Creative writing was not his forte so he was not sure even his best try would be enough if he was so inclined to wax poetically at the redheaded adonis that had been his near constant companion outside of class.

….

Kevin also was surprised by a message on his cell from an unknown number. When he was able to steal a glance he found that it was about Double D.

 _He is self conscious about his hair._

Kevin's eyebrows shot up.

 _Why?! For god's sake half the girls in school are jealous because his hair is GORGEOUS!_

Another text came but it wasn't a reply.

 _His parents haven't been home for longer than a week at a time in years. He's always lonely._

Kevin felt a pang in his chest at that last message. He knew how it was to always be alone and without parental guidance. His mother had disappeared years ago and his dad never coped well since. Kevin did sports so he would never notice the quiet in the house. You don't care if you're alone when you are too exhausted.

….

That day after school as they two climbed off of the motorcycle to part ways for the evening Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and decided to say something.

"Hey, uh… Double Dee, would you want to come over and watch a movie or something? Maybe order pizza?"

"Why certainly Kevin. I appreciate the invitation." Edd smiled brightly and looked positively radiant with happiness at the idea of not being alone for a few more hours.

Kevin's chest warmed and he smiled back. "You can pick the toppings. Just light on the sauce please?" He closed the garage and they made their way into the house.

Upon crossing the threshold of the house's entrance Edd became shy and started worrying his lip between his teeth and wringing his hands.

"Don't worry about my old man getting mad at the company. He is almost never here. And my mom left years ago." the last part was said softly with a wistful look crossing the other boys face. "So what kind of movie shall we watch? We have just about any that comes to mind besides silent films and foreign ones with subtitles though i'm sure i could run to the library and get a few if that's what you are into." Kevin caught himself babbling. What was it about this person that makes me lose my cool? Kevin was turned into knots of nervous energy and word vomit every time he tried to just act cool.

….

Edd noticed the change in Kevin and smiled a bit wondering if it was just another side of him or if he was the cause for the change. Wait, do i want to be the cause for this difference in him? Is it a joke that will just take time before the harsh end comes crashing down? Or was this real?

"I'll watch whatever you like Kevin. These days i only watch movies that Ed brings over when he and Eddy barge into the house. So it's a lot of aliens zombies and such nonsense."

"Shall i remove my footwear? Not everyone has the same rules concerning floor care." he asked softly as he hadn't moved from the doorway.

Kevin replied " Be comfortable. If removing your boots is easier on your mind then do it. I don't mind. I'm sure your feet need the relief after a long day." Kevin knelt at the movie shelf perusing the titles searching for just the right thing to watch with his … date?... Friend?... company. Something not too mushy but could be cuddle worthy, nothing too scary, not too much action as to become boring.

As Kevin searched for a movie Edd called for a pizza and remembered the request for light sauce as he ordered. He chose one with everything on it since he didn't know Kevin's preferences,.anything unwanted could be picked off. Once the order was placed he slipped out of his boots, Kevin had been right about his feet needing a break from them. He breathed a sigh of relief as he flexed each foot and wiggled his toes.

Kevin had chosen a movie and turned to ask if it was appropriate in time to see the pleasure and relief cross Edd's face as his feet relaxed. Kevin felt a pang of jealousy wishing the look and sound from him had been his own doing not the boots removal.

The boys set up the movie and got situated for their evening on Kevin's couch. Edd cuddled a throw pillow and Kevin lounged at the armrest of the other end. Edd had never seen the movie Kevin had chosen and it was the latest installment of a series of movies all of which Edd had only heard of so they two of them decided on having a marathon. Edd had been apprehensive at first knowing his time would be better used by studying but he didn't want to leave and go home to his own empty abode. Why be alone when they could stay together?

The boys chatted and talked about school and their classes. Kevin discovered that Double D studied really hard to do as well as he has. Double D learned that because of his parents not being around to aide him in his studies Kevin had a disadvantage.

"Edd, why do you work so hard at school? Is it to impress your parents or something?" Kevin blurted it out but did want an answer.

"It's what is expected of me, dear Kevin. No less than exceptional is good enough." Edd replied as if by rote. A look of displeasure crossed his face as the memories of his parents drilling it into him repeatedly flooded back. "They want me to be a brilliant surgeon like them. To be an elite caliber entity unto myself."

"Geez man they really have that much pressure on you? That's messed up. Even my dad doesn't have that much pressure on me about my future…. So long as i don't end up a jobless homeless idiot." Kevin ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "Heck my pops only wants me to be happy. He doesn't care much past that."

"Well i have no need to work hard since i've surpassed the school's curriculum years ago… i could and would be honored to help you if you'd like?" Edd offered half hopeful the ginger would agree.

"Only if you really want to." he added just to alleviate any pressure he may have put upon him.

Kevin had a look of surprise on his face as he contemplated the offer. "I do need the help Double D. There's no one else i think would even help me." he looked at the raven locked wonder and asked "would you?"

"Of course Kevin" Edd smiled.

…

Before either boy had realized it they'd fallen asleep on Kevin's couch leaving the last movie they'd put in to cycle on the menu screen. Edd was snuggled to Kevin's chest, the ginger's hands holding the other boy's shoulders and waist. Both sleeping the most deep and calm sleep they'd either had in quite a long time. The morning light crept through the window sliding across the room softly illuminating them. Kevin's cell phone rang with the morning alarm he had set for school days. Always a 2 hours earlier than he left so he could work out or fix up his bike if need be. Deep blue eyes snapped open and met rich green. Edd quit breathing as he realized he was pressed rather intimately to Kevin's body and it was morning. Kevin went dry mouth and stared at the disheveled beauty he held to his chest. No man or woman should look so wonderful. Eye shadow, liner and mascara barely smudged around such striking eyes. Lips full and plump with a hint of that luscious color he wore on them. Without thinking he leaned in and brushed his own lips to them. Wondering if they tasted as heavenly as they looked. The willowy figure in his arms gave a soft sound of surprise and welcome. Strong hands held tight and thin elegant ones gripped and twisted into the other's shirt. The soft kiss deepened and tongues danced. The alarm blared again causing them each to pull back.

"Oh my, is it really that time?" Edd scrambled off the couch. " I need to get ready for school… and i haven't even been home, notthatitmatters-nooneisthereanyway. Um i shall see you at 7:30? When we make our way to the school?" He didn't even wait for an answer before grabbing his boots and hastily making his way out the door and across the street to his own home.


	2. Setting routine

_**A/N again I own only my plot nothing else. Sorry for the long wait. Mental and physical health issues as well as deaths in the family impeded me. My muse has returned.**_

"Dear me oh dearmedearme…" Edd muttered as he rushed into his house leaving his boots by the door and raced up to his room to gather his clothing and necessities to clean up and prepare for the day ahead. His lips continued to tingle with the sensations elicited by the kiss he had shared with Kevin. His thoughts full of the redheads hands arms and body pressed so close. Their limbs entwined as they lay on the couch.

Kevin threw himself into a cold shower. His body raging with sexual desire for the entrancing beauty he had awoken with. His mouth filled with the taste of the others lips. Just the thought of their lips locked in congress made him growl with lust. Why had he run? Could he have stayed a few more minutes? He hadn't even gotten to say good morning.

Two hours later after very cold showers each of them met at Kevin's bike to head to school. Edd with his next new ensemble that accentuated his looks and figure blushing slightly as he approached. Kevin was just as flabbergasted as the previous days at how attractive his neighbor looked in his new wardrobe. His mouth was dry and his mind raced at the memory of the kiss and moans he had heard such a short time before.

He shifted in his perch upon the motorcycle. Without a word he held out his extra helmet.

"Thank you, Dear Kevin." Eddward said softly as he took the proffered safety gear and joined the quiet ginger astride the two wheeled machine.

Once Kevin was sure they were both secure he revved up the engine and sped off to school. Their days were fairly normal, Kevin would escort Edd between classes much to the perplexion of the other two eds. None of the jocks had so much as glanced twice at the changed ravenette since Kevin was there.

During AP English Marie passed Edd a note

So what's the deal with tall fair and freckled?

To what are you referring?

His knight in shining letterman jacket stunt he pulled yesterday at lunch. Then the rides to and from home. People are speculating that you are an item. Could that be true?

I assure you it is nothing of the sort. He is merely concerned for my safety and believes that I don't deserve bullying for being myself. Though he has presented some rather interesting reactions toward my new visage.

Oh really? Do tell. ;)

Take this morning for example: upon exiting my home to join him on his transportation, his eyes widened and dilated. I do believe I even saw him blushing.

Marie only replied with a hum and a intrigued expression upon her face.

Nazz was similarly questioning Kevin in their class down the hall.

So Kevin. Why the sudden interest in keeping tall dark and gorgeous safe?

Why should he deserve to be ridiculed or accosted for being himself? No one should endure that for such a reason. Besides have you seen him ever be so at ease or confident?

The whole cul de sac witnessed the transformation over the summer so it has not come at such a surprise to the rest of us. And I find it admirable that you are so accepting and encouraging for and of him. Be warned though, he has become sassy too. *giggle* before you stopped him from being hurt the other day, he popped off at his bully. "Why, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He said that? My my I never would have thought he had it in him to be so flippant. *chuckles* Guess we all have our secrets. He is just confident enough to let them go.

The bell rang and Kevin rushed to Edd's classroom to escort him to his locker than on to lunch.

"Hey Edd, how about we sit with those knuckleheads you call friends and Nazz, and Marie. I don't trust the team to be civil."

Eddward was surprised at Kevin's candor and mulled it over momentarily.

"That would be lovely Kevin. Let us hope that there is no trouble from the testosterone pumped masses that rule the gridiron. "

Kevin chuckles at Edd's comment and the make their way to the cafeteria. As they join their chosen company at a table the room silences momentarily before thrumming with whispers of speculation. Rolf also joined the table.

"So Smart Ed-boy is dressing in clothing befitting the willowy figure that makes others yearn to dance in the time honored ritual of combat? The men clench their jaws in passion their blood raging to compete for Your honor. And the women have daggers of envy in their eyes at the lustrous mane upon your head. Rolf questions why such treasure was kept hidden in baggy rags and a sock. "

Edd sits for a moment taken aback at the convoluted yet honest speech. "Rolf, for a son of a shepherd you see much that may to you be obvious. I hid myself with the baggy clothes and the hat because I knew not how to be myself. Unlike you who are confident in who you are, I possessed no such confidence. I now like myself and show the world who I truly am. "

"This is good Smart Ed-boy. Even my nana approves. " Rolf left it at that before digging into his sack lunch.

Ed and Eddy both watched the exchange and tucked into their own lunches.

Kevin on the other hand had to keep his hands to himself at Rolf's comments. He wanted nothing more than to sock him for his familiarity with Edd but knew it was just jealousy….. wait jealousy…. at Rolf? But Edd wasn't his… yes he was keeping the bullies away…. that was all …. right?

Nazz and Marie witnessed Kevin's inner struggle and exchanged a smirk. Little did anyone know that another noticed from across the room. Someone who didn't appreciate being kept from the delectable and alluring nerd. But the day would come sooner or later that Edd would be his. The captain of the football team would not be in the way if he had anything to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went on with little issue. There were whispers and speculation by no one would step forward and ask either Edd or Kevin anything.

Kevin had to go to practice after class and Edd promised to stay in the library till they could go home together. Edd just read up on all of the semesters syllabus in each class. Writing notes and ideas of what may be crucial.

Kevin received another anonymous text during his final period of the day.

"He worries about seeming needy, he hates to be alone but is always lonely even when with his partners in crime."

Kevin felt a pang of sadness and had the urge to ensure the lovely creature would want for company no longer.

Another message came. "Only his father visits, and only stays long enough for a status report about school. If they communicate face to face that is. If not he is greeted by sticky notes."

Kevin gasped and sent a reply. "ARE YOU SERIOUS! Who does that to their kid? Even my old man speaks to me more than that….when he is sober."

Edd had his own phone abuzz with texts.

" He hides behind sports and his peers. Home is a foreign concept. He has a house and a parent… if the truck is there, he always hopes that the driver is not drunk."

Another buzzed in before Edd could even respond. "Just as you look for evidence of a visit, he looks for damage and bottles. Praying that he finds none or the cause to be unconscious already. Offer safe haven, he needs it."

Both were pensive as they made the ride home. As they turned the last bend Kevin's home came into view. A worn and dirty work truck was parked in the driveway. Without a moment's thought Edd signaled Kevin to pull into his drive instead. When the engine cut off Edd spoke. "Come I side, we can do homework and I can make dinner. A nice quiet afternoon, right?"

Kevin felt a flush of relief run through him as the dismounted and removed their headgear. "Yeah Double D, I would like that."

As Edd unlocked and opened the door he reminded Kevin, "It would be appreciated if you would remove your footwear, I have some for in house use you may wear." Edd proffered a pair of simple house shoes as he too switched his boots for his own pair.

Kevin cleared his throat and softly replied, "Thank you Edd, I'll remember for future reference should you invite me again." Kevin was surprised at his own formal yet sincere response.

Edd debated for a moment and just gestured toward the living room. "Studying would be better and more comfortably completed in here. Before we begin I shall prep supper, would you like a beverage? I have water, juice, tea, and coffee." Kevin debated a moment. "Tea would be good, if it isn't too much trouble." "Oh no trouble, which would you like.. I have mint, peach and a blueberry green tea." Kevin perked up at the mention of blueberry. "The last one, I have a weakness for blueberries. Never thought of tea though."

Edd smiled enjoying the discovery of a new bit of information about his companion. "It won't be long. Just have to put the kettle on. I do hope you like Italian, tonight's dinner is chicken parmigiana. " he didn't wait for a response as he went about setting up the counter with his cutting boards plastic wrap and meat mallet. A small pan of chicken was procured from the refrigerator.. Edd methodically and precisely thinned each chicken breast to a uniform thickness. On the stove he set a pan to a medium heat, he then set about making the sauce. Diced tomatoes and herbs filled the pan. With a deft hand Edd stirred. As it reduced and became a sauce Edd dipped a spoon in to taste it. Adding a dash of salt he turned his attention once again to the chicken he had set aside to rest.

A dredging station quickly assembled upon the counter. Eggs (bartered for from Rolf) and homemade bread crumbs that were seasoned with herbs, than followed by Parmesan cheese and garlic powder. Each cutlet of chicken was put through the process, evenly coated and set on a baking sheet. Each was topped with mozzarella cheese and parsley. The oven which had been preheating through the whole process dinged signifying it's readiness. Edd swiftly inserted the tray of chicken. After stirring the sauce to ensure it wouldn't burn, two mugs were retrieved from a cabinet just as the kettle whistled. Edd removed the kettle from the heat. He proceeded to pull a jar from the back of the counter and measure its contents into a couple of diffusers. The diffusers were placed in the mugs before Edd poured hot water from the kettle. Offering one to Kevin he pointed to the table. "I have cream, sugar and honey should you like to sweeten your tea."

Kevin had watched the whole domestic dance with awe. He had never seen any such skill used in the kitchen before. Food to him was out of a box and either had simple heat and eat instructions or add liquid. Only restaurant food was this good looking or smelling, and it wasn't even done. After letting the tea steep he pulled the diffuser from his mug, setting it on a saucer upon which Edd had already placed his. Kevin sipped his tea before deciding a small touch of honey seemed to be the right addition to sweeten it. "Thank you very much Edd. I've never had such effort put forth before." Kevin blushed and stared at his tea.

"However do you mean Kevin? I have no issue with making a proper meal or brewing tea. The number of portions matters not, and it's fairly simple to be honest."

"You mean this is typical of your daily routine? You cook like this ? Wow. …. if it isn't quick and easy to make or pre made I don't see any food in my house. Dad can't stand, let alone cook when he is home and I am usually too exhausted or something to try." Kevin rambled.

"Well to get the proper nutrition and balanced diet, I learned to cook. I even cook when mother and father are here. They are far too busy with their work to deal with domestic toils. Besides cooking is a balance of skill, chemistry and time management. When done well and right. The reward is quite enjoyable. *giggle* though it took most of 7 path grade to learn the process of even something simple like spaghetti." Edd sighed before rising to stir the sauce which had reduced and thickened, no longer chunky bits of red pulpy flesh but a purée.

With a thermometer in hand Edd opened the oven and tested the thickest cutlet. With a hum of appreciation at its doneness, he removed the tray. The plating was simple a cutlet was placed upon a ladling of sauce and garnished with some chopped parsley.

Edd placed their dishes upon the table along with silverware." Please enjoy and I made more than enough so don't be shy about having more. I go overboard when cooking for anyone else."

Kevin cut into his chicken taking only a small bite. As the sinful ambrosia set his pallet aflame with flavor and texture, he moaned softly in pleasure. "You are a marvel, Double D. This is hands down the best thing I have ever tasted."

Edd was pleased at the praise but took even greater pleasure at the moan his guest emitted. He wondered if he would ever hear it made for him rather than his food. "Thank you, Kevin. I'm glad you enjoy it. I know I said don't worry about having more but I almost forgot. I made a Boston crème icebox cake earlier. It's a new recipe and I have no one to help me with eating it."

Kevin's eyes widened. He wasn't sure he was conscious or if they had wiped out on the ride home, he hoped this wasn't a coma induced vision or a daydream. "You are smart, attractive, kind, and a culinary genius? I'm surprised that you are unattached. Girls envy you already with your complexion and style, not to mention that gorgeous mane you kept hidden under that hat for years. Guys wish they had your intelligence, not only to do better in school but just to be knowledgeable in the world. Not to mention how thoughtful you are of others. Cleaning up Ed's cuts and scrapes he has gotten during Eddy's scams. Soothing Jimmy when plank went missing, and sewing new clothes for Sarah's dolly. I'm just saying I'm surprised no one has come calling to be your sweetheart. Well besides Marty the other day in the cafeteria. That was inappropriate of him to treat you thus. You deserve to be treasured and respected. Not bruised and demeaned by some Neanderthal or taken for granted by some vapid airhead like Cindy the cheerleader captain, she has had a crush on you since sophomore year you know?" Kevin couldn't believe he was verbally bombarding Edd, even if it was sincere and all true.

Edd took in all that Kevin had said and after a few bites of his dinner he replied,"Well too bad for Cindy, I don't feel any attraction for the fairer gender. I thought that apparent when I arrived at school dressed as I am." Edd smiled and continued to eat.

Kevin realized what Edd meant by that and his chest tightened with hope and trepidation. "I'm sure she will get that loud and clear should any of the gentlemen at school be blessed with your outward affection." Like I hope to be some day, he thought. Kevin carefully rose and served a second portion offering to do so for Edd as well. Edd was pleasantly surprised he had no discomfort at Kevin becoming so comfortable in his home. Edd's only response to Kevin's allusion to having a boyfriend was to smile and think to himself, maybe if that were you.

The two ate companionably. When they finished Kevin insisted on cleaning the kitchen stating it was only fair given Edd had cooked. Edd relented but thought he would just reclean it all anyway later so it met his standards. Much to his surprise Kevin turned out to be very steadfast and diligent at cleaning. No shortcuts were taken and everything that had been used was squeaky clean. The leftover food was ensconced in resealable containers and refrigerated. Even the surfaces used and the sink itself scrubbed and sanitized. Edd was taken aback at how his assumption that the jock would be less than in his cleanliness was wrong. He demurred and thanked Kevin.

Rather than have dessert yet, Kevin suggested they study to give their digestion a break. The duo retreated to the living room. Their chosen assignments before them on the coffee table as they sat side by side on the couch. After an hour and a half they had worked through history and mathematics. Edd suggested a break before the delved into science. "Let's cut into the icebox cake. I do so hope it is found delicious. "

Kevin agreed. Once again they sat at the table in the kitchen. Edd doled out decidedly healthy (eg big) portions of his confection with some sliced strawberries as a garnish. Edd once again waited for Kevin to have the first taste. It pleased him to feed others and to see others enjoy the fruits of his labor. Kevin remembered his manners and delicately dug into the decadent course before him. The luscious cream and the chocolate sang across his taste buds. The soft crunch of the graham cracker layers surprised him. "Decidedly sinful in execution Eddward. You are truly a culinary marvel. " Kevin was veritably orgasmic with enjoyment. Who knew food could be this good?

Edd was thrilled his endeavor in this dish was met with such gusto. Even his pallet had found the sumptuous and silky confection delectable. No more words exchanged between the two as they savored their dessert. One so awash with amazement and the other relishing the delight he saw upon the other. Not even Ed or Eddy's reactions to his culinary efforts were this informative or easily given. Ed would eat anything and Eddy was rarely complimentary.

Their dishes once again finished and cleaned the two returned to their homework. They had a simple assignment to reword the knowledge they gleaned from the chapter they went over that day. Their close proximity was wearing away at Kevin's mind. He remembered the kiss they shared that morning. The more he learned about Edd the more he wanted the dweeb to be his. Once the last words were written Kevin knew he would have to leave and hopefully find his father dead drunk and snoring. But the thought of leaving Edd alone in this silent house made his gut clench.

It was still only seven in the evening but Kevin didn't want to overstay his welcome. He carefully stowed his work and books in his pack. Edd knew Kevin was going to leave. But the afternoon had been quite pleasant. Edd walked Kevin to the door and as it opened they heard a crash followed by a boom. Kevin's father had thrown a bottle ant it had shattered upon impact with the pavement of the driveway. The boom had been the slam of the truck ,which had been started, crashing into the side of the house instead of reversing into the street. Kevin blanched at the sight before them. He wanted to run and hide knowing that if his old man was still conscious he would somehow get blamed. But part of him wanted to race over and check the damage and make sure his dad was okay. Edd had witnessed the whole thing and before Kevin could move Edd had his cellphone in hand dialing 911. The call placed and medics on their way the two boys moved closer but before the street was crossed Edd smelled gas. With little thought he grabbed his athletic friend and hit the deck making sure the other would be safe. No sooner than they hit the ground a great whoosh and blast sailed over them. The crashed truck had broken the gas line to the water heater in the garage. When the still roaring engine contacted the leaking gas from the broken line a fireball blew. The house was leveled and the truck was up in flames. Whether by fortunes luck or not there were no screams to be heard in the carnage… except for those made by the redhead on the ground across the street still. His whole world collapsed in only a few moments. The raven haired young man beside him rocking and stroking his back. Neither saw anyone else come running. Nor did they hear the questions or cries around them.

Emergency vehicles and personnel finally arrived after what seemed like a lifetime. The flames doused and the gas shut off. The fire chief came over after a while and questioned the duo never bothering to separate them, seeing as they had just experienced such trauma. He also informed them of Mr. a Barr's fate. He had died upon impact when the truck crashed. He had not donned his seatbelt therefore his death was instantaneous and without suffering. The remains were damaged in the explosion. Kevin would not have to identify them. Edd had supplied a perfunctory description of the events that had transpired. Never in the whole ordeal did he cease stroking Kevin's back or break. It wasn't until the coroner left with what had become of Mr. Barr did either boy begin to crumble. As the emergency personnel dispersed the boys continued to rock together and cry. No one could reach them in their bubble of grief. Nazz and Marie didn't bother speaking to them they just gently prodded them to stand and re-enter Edd's abode. Steering the to the couch and leaving them be. They brewed some tea and made the two drink. Ed and Eddy had raced over after the crash but had not spoken to or seen them yet. They too came into the house only to feel like intruders. The inconsolable pair shivered and cried together and the girls were just as lost on how to help. So the evening went. Mourners stopped by, friends and classmates trickled through if only to pat Kevin on the shoulder and leave. Edd never left Kevin's side, holding his hand and rubbing his back. No one had known this or had been there before but Edd knew what Kevin was experiencing…. he himself had been an orphan for years now. The sticky notes stopped and the male who visited was his parents attorney. Edd cried for Kevin but also himself. He never let himself mourn their passing. But they both needed it. Darkness came and everyone slowly left. By the time the last people to leave exited (Marie and Nazz) the two had fallen into fitful rest on the couch. Tangled up in each other not unlike the night before but for not so nice of reasons.

A/N I know dark and heavy… but they need this for future reasons


End file.
